Un nuevo Amor
by Kagome Hikari
Summary: kagome espera un cachorro de kouga, este no sabe si creerle que ella no lo a engañado con inuyasha o quitarle al bebe y olvidarse de ella
1. Default Chapter

las acciones

(los pensamientos)

:cambi de escena

flash back

Tu error.

Era un dia como cualquier otro, inuyasha iba junto con kagome, sango kirara, miroku y shippo a la casa de la anciana kaede tras una inútil batalla con naraku. Inuyasha iba algo herido en su brazo izquierdo, miroku tenia una herida en el pecho, sango solo se habia lastimado el hombro y kagome era quien estaba mas herida tenia una herida en su costado que sangraba cada vez mas, de pronto un remolina se acerco a ellos, e inuyasha pudo detectar el olor de kouga…

Kouga: se destiene y golpea a inuyasha perro tonto como es posible que hallas dejado que dañen de tal modo a kagome

Inuyasha: reponiendiose del golpe lobo rabioso que te pasa tuvimos una fuerte pelea

Kouga: yo nunca ubiera dejado q algole pasara a kagome

Inuyasha:baja la mirada ….

Kouga: carga a kagome kagome no te dejare mas nunca con este perro tonto, el no te sabe cuidar se retira del sitio con kagome en brazos

Kagome: oo ehh…. Kouga .. donde me llevas?

Kouga: iremos al pueblo de la anciana amiga tuya para q te cure y descanses un poco hoy, mañana iremos a la cueva para que descanses mejor

Kagome: pero kouga…

Kouga: ya no hables mas tienes q descansar.

en la noche kouga salio y kagome se quedo con inuyasha y sus amigos. Inuyasha estuvo muy callado durante la cena y al terminar salio de la casa, kagome una media hora después salio a verlo

flash back

inuyasha: ….kagome… la miraba a los ojos mientras se acercaba a ella casi rostro contra rostro

kagome: inuyasha… yo… yo no… se aleja de el

fin del flash back

al salir de la casa kagome lo primero que pudo ver fue a las serpientes de kikyo, asi ke se decidio a seguirlas, estas la guiaron al interior del bosque y fue alli donde vio a inuyasha y a kikyo juntos…. Mas que juntos besandose… kagome enfurecio un poco pero sin enbargo no pudo sentir tristesa, solo una gran decepción, volvio a la aldea y encontro a kouga furioso discutiendo con sango

kagome: kouga q pasa aki?

Kouga: al fin… kagome donde te habias metido sabes q estas delicada


	2. nuevos sentimientos despues de un batall...

nota:los personajes no me pertenecen

**2.esta es mi nueva vida**

Kagome: solo fui a tomar algo de aire kouga no te preocupes…

Kouga: kagome….

Esa noche todos durmieron en una cabaña, inuyasha y kouga fueron los unicos que no durmieron, cada uno se sento a cada lado de kagome.

Al dia siguiente kagome amanacio casi sin dolor y lo primero que vio fua a kouga y a inuyasha peleando por cual de los dos iba a darle su comida a kagome

Kouga: ya te dije perro sarnoso q yo seria kien le de la comida a kagome

Inuyasha: pero la comida que yo le traje es mejor

Kagome algo sonñolienta les grita YA CALLENSE.. voy a comer lo que a mi me de la gana

Sango: le dice a miroku la van a volver loca

La tarde la pasaron trankilos y kagome no quizo recordarle a kouga el que el habia dicho que irian a su cueva. Hasta que llego la noche y kouga decidio que era hora de irse, pero no se la llevaria consigo, por alguna extraña razon kagome se encontraba triste

Kouga: bueno kagome ya yo me debo ir, he dejado mi manada mucho tiempo sola y almenos espero poder contar con que este perro no dejara que te hagan mas daño

Inuyasha: ya ni sabes lo que hablas kouga…

Kouga se acerco peligrosamente a la cara de kagome y esta por su parte subio aun mas la mirada lo que hizo que inuyasha se enfadara muchisimo y se pusiera en medio de los dos.

Kouga: uy perro tonto como estorbas

Inuyasha: tu no te le acerques mas a kagome

Kagome: se levanta inuyasha que yo sepa eso no te debe molestar ni que yo fuera kikyo

Las palabras de kagome dejaron perplejos a todos en especial a inuyasha

Inuyasha: kagome….

Kagome: sabes inuyasha, ya me canse de tus tontos celos, sin razon…..

Inuyasha y kouga: ….OO kagome….

Kagome: kouga… yo … inuyasha yo voy a seguir mi viaje con kouga si el me lo permite…

Kouga: kagome….

Inuyasha: tu, pero por que kagome….

Kagome: ya me canse de tus engaños inuyasha

(notas de la autora: lo q sale en cursiva lo dice kagome)

_desde ese día comencé a viajar con kouga, el era muy bueno conmigo. Yo me canse de ser el juguete de inuyasha y me olvide de el rapidamente, en la manada de kouga me tenian mucho respeto ya que el sin nosotros tener algo decia que yo era su mujer, pronto empeze a entrenar junto a kouga, y cambie mi vestimenta, ahora me visto muy parecido a ayame, kouga me enseño a usar mejor mis flechas y me enseño a usar una espada que el me regalo, a pesar de yo ser una miko me a llevaba muy bien con los youkais de la zona, poco tiempo después me fije que sentia cierta atracción por kouga. Y fue cundo empezaron mis problemas con Ayame…_

ayame: tu una tonta humana no me kitara a kouga el se casara conmigo, el me lo prometio.

Ayame habia llegado a donde se encontraba kagome y estaba dispuesta a armar un escandalo o hasta una peleea

Ayame: te reto a un duelo tonta miko

Con las palabras de ayame muchos de los lobos quedaron sorprendidos pues no sabian que kagome tenia poderes de miko

Kagome: pues acepto

en ese momento kouga no se encontraba en la zona asi que no hubo respondiera a los anteriores gritos de Ayame.

Ayame decidio atacar a kagome con su espada y kagome le respondio el ataque con la espada que kouga le habia regalado, ambas se movian muy bien esquivando los ataques de la otra, pronto se cansaron y fueron mas lentas, kagome rajuño rapidamente la cara de ayame lo cual hizo que esta se enfadara mas aun y pronto le devolvio el ataque a kagome hiriendola gravemente cerca de la costilla y haciendo que sangrara en gran cantidad, sin embargo a pesar del dolor kagome siguio con la batalla y pronto ya tenia a ayame en el suelo, estaba a punto de herirla con su esada mientras los otros lobos veian la batalla y las dos se encontraban gravemente heridas, ya todo estaba listo con ese ataque kagome acabaria con ayame, y aunque cualkiera pensaria que no era el estilo de kagome pero ella estaba decidida a hacerlo, pero de pronto un remolino arrebato la espada de la mano de kagome,…. era kouga

Kouga: maldición que hacen ustedes peleando aquí, kagome ayame estan locas!

Kagome y ayame: kouga… UU

Kouga: ayame te me vas en este momento encuanto a ti kagome …. toma a kagome del brazo

Kagome en ese mismo momento callo desmayada en los brazos de kouga, lo cual hizo que el se asustara mucho


	3. que es esto que siento?

que es esto que siento?

Kagome desperto dentro de la cueva, no tenia puesta la parte de arriba del traje si no ke tenia unas vendas que tapaban sus heridas, alguien la habia curado, se preguntaba quien pues en la cueva no habian muchas mujeres y las pocas que habian salieron temprano a cazar ese dia, also la mirada y vio a su lado a un kouga algo furioso, preocupado y triste a la vez.

Kouga: estas bien? como te sientes?

Kagome:si trankilo estoy muy bien.. – kagome trata de levantarse pero el dolor y kouga no la dejan-

Kouga: aun estas muy devil, no debes levantarte..

Kagome-. Esta bien como tu kieras… por cierto kien me puso estas vendas, me gustaria darle las gracias, kien de las chicas fue?

Kouga:…eh.. bueno como no estaban ninguna de las chicas, tuve q ponertelas yo…

Kagome: nn ah… pues.. gracias.. supongo

Kouga: trankila no hiza nada indevido, pero debo hablar contigo sobre lo que paso hoy, ya los lobos me lo han contado, pero no deviste caer en las provocaciones de ayame

Kagome: -algo enfadada- ke kerias ke dejara que ayame me matara?

Kouga: no es eso kagome es que no se deben crear peleas entre manadas de lobos entiendelo

Kagome: pero yo no…

Kouga: se que no eres una loba pero como mi mujer debes respetar nuestras reglas

Kagome: yo no soy tu mujer…. – pone cara de arrepentimiento-

Kouga: ya lo se … pero estas viviendo aki y pues… - cara de tristesa-

Kagome: kouga .. yo lo siento.. no kise decir eso… es q me da mucha rabia que apolles a ayame…

Kouga: yo no apoyo a ninguna de las dos con lo Que han hecho hoy

Kagome: UU

Kouga: pero ya no pongas esa cara si, que kieres comer?

Kagome: no tengo hambre

Kouga: acaso te molestaste?

Kagome: como no kieres que me moleste si desde hace un tiempo me estoy dando cuentas de tus preferencias por ayame…

Kouga: kagome… -se enfada un poco- pues la verdad no se en q te afecta, q paso con inuyasha?

Kagome: … eres un tonto kouga..

Kagome se levanto y se cubrio con una manta saliendo de la cuva y dejando a kouga solo

(nota de la autora: lo q sale en negrilla son los pensamientos de kouga)

**pero y ahora que le pasa.. hay no la entiendo esta demasiado terca, pero no ha estado siempre enamorada de inuyasha y a mi me daja a un lado, que pensaba que nunca me iba a dar cuenta, va… ke tiene de malo entonces que yo sea amigo de ayame, mejor me voy a hablar con ella antes de que se enfade, últimamente actua extraño.

* * *

**

Kouga salio de la cueva y comenzo a buscar a kagome, habia algo que ella aun no sabia y el debia decirselo apaet keria arreglar el problema que acababan de tener, la encontra junto al lago un poco triste

Kouga: … kagome..

Kagome: ke kieres? – le dice con la voz algo quebrada

Kouga: que te pasa? Últimamente actuas algo extaño – se sienta junto a ella-

Kagome: son ideas tuyas.

Kouga toma el rostro de kagome con una mano y puede ver que por este resbalan unas lagrimas

Kouga: oye lo que paso alla dentro no fue como para que te pusieras a llorar si te dolio que te nombrara a inuyasha, pues lo siento disculpame…

Kagome: -abraza repentinamente al joven lobo – eres un tonto kouga… si estoy asi no es por inuyasha… es por ti… es por ti y por ayame..

Kouga: -se sonroja y corresponde al abrazo- pero no entiendo….

Kagome: me voy a odiar toda la vida por lo que te voy a decir pero tengo que decirtelo… kouga la verdad es que yo – lo mira a los ojos- yo… pues desde hace un tiempo que … olvide a inuyasha y… comenze a sentir algo por ti…

Kouga:….

Kagome se levanto rapidamente, dejando caer la manta que la cubria, pero antes de echar a andar kouga la jalo por el brazo haciendola caer al piso a ella

Kouga: espera.. no quiero que te vallas, dime desde cuando sientes algo por mi?

Kagome enmudecio, ya al kouga jalarla por el brazo sus rostros quedaron muy cercanos

Kagome: oo eso… eso no importa, yo ya se que tu estas sintiendo algo por ayame ahora

Kouga: - sonrie- tontita yo no siento nada por ella, es solo que su padre hablo conmigo y me pidio que no la tratara tan mal

Kagome: pero… – no puedo terminar de hablar por que kouga la sorprendio con un beso, al que ella correspondio y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la parte de arriba de su cuerpo estaba cubierto solo por vendas, y se tapo con la manta que hace solo momentos habia caido al piso


	4. perdoname kagome

kagome: gracias a todos los que me han enviado comentarios, alfin actualize, es que me castigaron y me quitaron la pc. advertencia lemon!

sakura: ella es la que mas escribe aperte yo no tengo pc. que alguien llame ami primoa esta le pasa algo raro ella no escribe esas cosas T.T

kagome: callate! aparte aki todos saben ke la psicopata sexual eres tu

sakura: ah bueno... como t explico... eh... yo ...eh... este... . ..bueno...eh.. .. >.>... sonrisa nerviosa ahi les va el fic ke lo disfruten y dejen muchos reviews

* * *

capitulo 4 

Perdoname Kagome.

esa noche el lobo y la humana regresaron a la cueva, kouga tuvo que contarle lo ue temia contarle, la miko con quien se habia quedado inuyasha y el zorrito a quien ella apreciaba habian muerto, la chica rompio en llanto, harian los actos religiosos al dia siguiente en la aldea de la anciana kaede y lo que temia kouga,... ella volveria a ver a inuyasha. ella ahora lo amaba pero de igual manera el tenia miedo.

al dia siguiente partieron a la aldea de la anciana kaede, con motivo de la celebracion funebre kagome debio vestir de otra manera, tenia guardado desde hace mucho tiempo mas o menos desde la muerte de su abuelo (unos5 meses) un kimono de color negro, con un bordado de flores grices y blancas,y un fonde de un perfecto blanco. se recogio el cabello con una gancheta de plata, pero de igual manera llevaba su espada con el forro atado a su cintura. el lobo estaba nervioso, y no era para menos, llegaron la anciana kaede estaba vestida con las mismas vestimentas pero con el pantalonnegro inuyasha habia canviado sus vestimentas rojas tambien por unas negras, sango sollozaba junto y miroku la abrazaba, ellos tambien sufrieron una perdida,... sango esperaba un bebe no lo sabia y lo perdio en batalla. mientras hacian los actos religiosos kouga salio a tomar un trago un poco de licor le haria bien

* * *

kagome: inuyasha lo siento mucho, kikyo no me agradaba pero nunca desee su muerte a pesar de todo 

inuyasha: kagome... baja la mirada me haces mucha falta la abraza kedate a mi lado porfavor te necesito

la noche habia llegado las estrellas redeaban a estos dos, pero el pelinegro los miraba desde lejos, koga habia regresado estaba algo ebrio y ver a kagome y a inuyasha abrazados lo disgusto, esa mujer no lo engañaria no jugaria mas con el...

- el lobo se aerco donde kagome e inuyasha se encontraban estos rapidamente se soltaron inuyasha solo pudo mirar al piso, kouga tomo fuertemente del brazo a kagome y se la llevo, la chica tenia un mal presentimiento,... esa noche sufriria ,...

koga la llevo a una cabaña desavitada cerca de los territorios de los lobos, la tiro al piso de un empujon, ella se lastimo el tobillo a la caida.

Kagome: ke sucede kouga ¿por ke... - no pudo terminar de hablar el chico estaba sobre ella besando y mordiendo su cuello

kagome: kouga sueltame ke haces... - el lobo la golpeo fuertemente en el rostro, ahora con sus garras le arrebato la ropa, dejandola echa pedasos.

kagome kedo estupefacta ke era lo ke hacia kouga, kiso gritar, correr salir de ahi..

kouga: si t opones te mato, mejor kedate trankila

- lo que faltaba kagome kedo paralizada, sabia ke kouga hablaba en serio-

kouga la desvistio por copleto la observo, no sabia si era capas de hacerle ese daño a ella, a la mujer ke amaba, pero ella no se burlaria de él.

el tambien se deciso de su ropa, la beso, beso su cuello, sus pechos, en mas de una ocasion mordio y saboreo, apreto con todas sus fuerzas cada uno de sus pechos, aciendo ke la chika gimiera y diera pekeños kejidos por el dolor. el rio malisiosamente si eso le causaba dolor ke sentiria con lo ke venia.

abrio las piernas de la chica, ella lo mira suplicante solo le susurra un "no porfavor" el no le hace caso, primero baja hasta su vagina y la saborea, da uno que otro mordisco pequeño sin acerle "daño", la chica de pekeños gemidos acaso... ¿le causa placer, el vuelve al rostro de ella, la besa, e introduce dos de sus dedos en la vagina de ella, ella aprieta los ojos, eso le causa dolor... el se divierte¿que rayos por ke se divierte? sin duda alguna el alcohol le a echo efecto... esa sonrisa malevola no es normal en el, saca sus dedos despues de masturbarla un rato y disfrutar como sus ojos se humedecen con ganas de llorar.Élabre mas sus piernas y la toma de las muñecas... la penetra con todas su fuerzas... con toda la rabia que siente en ese momento...en fin, que mas daba ella de seguro ya se le habia entregado al perro de inuyasha... como deseaba aver sido el primero...

kagome dejo escapar las lagrimas, mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza, era ... su primera vez!...el dolor que sentia no la dejaba y era peor por el dolor en su alma... la sangre no tardo en hacerse ver... kouga alfin reacciono del trance en el que se encontraba. que rayos estaba haciendo, la chica era virgen,... y el... el la habia maldicion que rayos habia echo...

**pensamientos de kouga**

**_que rayos hize ella... ella era virgen... como pude maldita sea... que puedo hacer para remediarlo... me pase de la raya no era para tanto, si ella lo amaba debi dejar ke se fuera con el... ahora... la deje marcada... MALDICION..._**

**_sus ojos por que estan asi... han perdido su brillo... pero aun la deseo,... ya no hay vuelta atras... _**

**fin de los pensamientos de kouga**

kouga no se detuvo siguien imbistiendo a la chica con todas su fuerzas, robandole en cada envestida un gemido... de dolor... y de placer...

inconsientemen ella estaba sintiendo placer y no por ke ella kisiera ke eso estuviese pasando. al finalizar ella kedo profundamente dormida, no keria despertar mas nunca keria morir en ese momento...

estando ella dormida el la atrajo hacia su pecho... lloro... kouga lloro.. no se perdonaba lo que le habia echo a ella, la habia marcado de por vida... mientras ella dormia solo pudo escuchar unas palabras salir de la boca de kagome inconcientemente ... "kouga te amo"...

* * *

dejen reviews porfa el siguiente capitulo esta mucho mejor 


	5. esto no me puede suceder a mi

Se que el capitulo anterior fue lgo cruel, algunos deben estar odiandome pero y veran que estara mejor

* * *

**Esto no me puede suceder a mi**

kagome desperto muy temprno, sus ojos estaban inchados y rojos de tanto llorar la noche anterior, miro a su alrededor y kouga no estaba por ninguna parte, vio su kimono totalmente destrosado pero es una esquina habia algo de ropa alperecer el lobo se las habia dejado, la chica se vistio rapidamente, salio de la cabaña y se encontro con los acompañantes de kouga, pero el no estaba...

kagome: y ustedes que hacen aqui?

giten: señora kagome,kouga nos dijo que la cuidaramos y escoltaramos ha donde fuera

kagome estuvo caminando un rato sin rumbo con la mirada perdida, no queria ver a kouga...tampoco soportaba la compañia de esos dos chicos ella queria estar sola, se dirijio al pozo, su madre le habia dicho que podia regresar a casa cuando quisiera. la chica se tiro al pozo dejando atonitos a los chicos que la acompañaban, estos rapidamente se dirijeron a su cueva para comunicarselo a kouga ya que ellos no pudieron pasar por el pozo. kouga se entristesio mas aun de lo que ya estaba, el tenia las esperanzas de remediar lo que habia echo pero ella ahora se habia ido... y el sabia que se habia ido para siempre, a pesar de todo el la amaba, sus celos le habian echo una mala jugada.

la chica salio del pozo, y se dirigio a su casa, su madre vestia como solia vestir su abuelo pero de pantalon rojo, le recordaba a kaede, al acercarse a su madre no pudo evitar abrazarla y romper en llanto, sin embargo esta ves no le diria lo sucedido no queria preocuparla. ya tenia 17 años devia solucionarselas sola.

desde que kagome llego casi no hablaba sola lloraba en su habitacion, no keria comer. su madre y su hermano estaban muy preocupados, mas por ke no sabian a que se debia su estado de animo. unas semanas despues su madre se imagino por que...

unas semanas despues de su llegada kagome casi no podia dormir, daba vueltas en su cama y no lograba consiliar el sueño, despertaba en las mañanas con vomitos y las comidas le daban asco. facilmente su madre le supo decir que estaba embarazada, pero que ella no le reprocharia nada, sin embargo kagome rompio en llanto, tenian varias horas hablando cuando se habrio l ventana de la habitacion de kagome... era Inuyasha.

mama de kagome: bueno los dejo ustedes tienen mucho de ke hablar.

kagome: mama te equivocas.. inuyasha no es el padre de mi bebe...

inuyasha: las cachorros son de kouga o me ekivoco kagome?

kagome: si lo son inuyasha.

inuyasha: lo sabia. tu olor me lo dijo. cuando piensas decircelo?

kagome: el no debe saberlo inuyasha

inuyasha: por que kagome, el es su padre tu no puedes hacer eso... aparte el ya lo sabe

kagome: como ke lo sabe?

inuyasha: cosa de youkais. el fue kien me envio por ti, yo ni sabia ke tu estabas aki

kagome: pues pierden su tiempo yo no pienso regresar.

inuyasha: kagome... ve el esta destrozado

kagome: y crees ke yo no? (llorando)

inuyasha: pequeña yo no se que paso entre ustedes pero sabes a la perfeccion que sera peor si el viene por ti. el tienedos fragmentos de la perla, puede pasar sin problemas por el pozo. aparte el fue a buscarme por que segun el tu lo estabas engañando conmigo, el fue a decirme ke nos dejaba el camino libre pero que le entregara a sus cachorros. tuve que explicarle que tu y yo no teniamos nada

kagome: no le dare a mi bebe aparte aun falta mucho para que nasca

inuyasha:tres meses te parecen mucho tiempo?

kagome: tres meses?

inuyasha: recuerda que kouga es un youkai, y ke tus bebes seran unos hanyou. es hora de volver kagome

kagome: pero yo no kiero verlo inuyasha

inuyasha: sera peor si el viene a buscarte, furioso puede hacerle daño a tu familia con tal de verte, aparte la ancianakaede necesita hablar contigo.

kagome: esta bien inuyasha ire a verlo solo para decirle que no quiero verlo mas...

inuyasha: esa descicion es solo tuya kagome, yo siempre te apoyare


	6. chachorro sin padre?

_se que el capitulo anterior estuvo raro pero es ke tengo un problema de imaginacion debido a problemas personales..._**

* * *

**

**cachorro sin padre:**

ciertamente la muerte de kikyo habia canviado mucho a inuyasha, ahora acompañaba hasta su epoca a la chica que antes le habia sanado el corazon, pero ke sin duda ahora le pertenecia a otro chico, a kouga a ese lobo que solia molestarlo hace un año atras, pero ahora ella le pertenecia, en cuerpo y en alma a el youkai, pues facilmente podia notarsele un poco el vintre crecido aparentaba unos tres mese pero apenas y tenia unas semanas.

desde que inuyasha llego a buscarla kagome intento calmarse para poder ir a la epoca antigua, estaba en pijama asi ke fue a su armario a buscar algo de ropa, no sabia keponerse de por si esa ropa le quedaba algo apretada antes de estar embarazada y ahora que su vientre habia crecido un poco y eso ke apenas tenia tres semanas de embarazo tomo un vestido hasta las rodillas unas sandalias bajas y pronto salio de la casa con inuyasha y fueron al pozo.

kagome llego a la epoca antigua en los brazos e inuyasha, el chico la habia llevado en brazos hasta salir del pozo donde fue jalada por kouga del brazo, el lobo fue algo agresivo, pero a la vez se percato de ke la chica no sufriera daños, la tomo en brazos le dio unas gracias por lo bajo a inuyasha y se fue con ella. llegaron a la misma cabaña donde kouga la habia echo su mujer, kagome estaba muerta del miedo no queria que el la tocara denuevo.

kouga: despues te dejare en paz, pero debes darme al bebe en cuanto nazca.

kagome: pues no lo hare kouga - las palabras del lobo solo habian conseguido agitar mucho a la chica ella ya se habia encariñado a la idea de cuidar a su hijo.

kouga: y que pretendes llevar a un hanyou a tu epoca, tu misma me dijiste que aya solo habian humanos

kagome: pero lo protegere de todo, no lo voy a dejar aki para que tu lo cries junto a tu querida ayame!

kouga: pues yo no dejare que tu lo cries con inuyasha!

las cosas entre los dos futuros padres se habian puesto mal, empesaron a discutir y hasta se llegaron a decir cosas sin sentido, al parecer lo unico importante ahi era su hijo que venia en camino, pero ninguno de los dos se percato del daño que a la vez esa discucion le hacia a kagome y porsupuesto al bebe...

kagome:no lo criare con inuyasha, pero si asi fuera el por lo menos me respeta

kouga: si te respetaba tanto que te engañaba con kikyo

kagome: el nunca me engaño, y por lo menos el no se aprovecho de mi.. - las palabras de la chica fueron una daga en el corazon de kouga, pero el reacciono rapidamente no dejaria que esa mujer le hiciera daño denuevo.

kouga: pues quien te manda a estar diciendome que me amas y por otro lado engañarme con inuyasha- kouga estaba ya mas furioso de lo normal. - creias que iba a dejar ke te burlaras de mi?

kagome: yo nunca te angañe con inuyasha- kagome ya estaba muy alterada

kouga: si lo hiciste yo mismo te vi abrazandolo

kagome: tonto que no ves que se acababa de morir kikyo, solo le daba apoyo como amiga, mas nada

kouga:... yo.. lo siento...

kagome: no kouga ya es muy tarde... ya no hay vuelta atras..

kouga: entiendeme kagome yo te amo

el joven lobo la abrazo, ella intento separarse pero la verdad es que se moria por un abrazo de él, a pesar de todo lo amaba... momentos despues cayo desmayada, toda la ira que habia sentido momentos antes le estaba pasando cuenta. al kouga darse cuenta de lo que pasaba la tomo en brazos la llevaria donde la anciana amiga de kagome, la chica olia a sangre...

* * *

_bien hasta aqui dejo este capitulo, bueno diganme como les gustaria que terminara aunque al final yo decido pero me gustaria ke me dieran ideas. bueno chau_


	7. inuyasha

el joven lobo la abrazo, ella intento separarse pero la verdad es que se moria por un abrazo de él, a pesar de todo lo amaba... momentos despues cayo desmayada, toda la ira que habia sentido momentos antes le estaba pasando cuenta. al kouga darse cuenta de lo que pasaba la tomo en brazos la llevaria donde la anciana amiga de kagome, la chica olia a sangre...

kouga llego rapidamente a la cabaña donde se encontraba inuyasha junto con la anciana kaede. La anciano junto con sango se encerraron en la cabaña con kagome a ver que era lo que pasaba, mientras inuyasha y kouga se quedaron afuera a esperar….

Kouga empezaba a impacientarse, después de media hora (la cual a el le parecio una eternidad) la anciana Kaede salio de la cabaña con la cabeza gacha… kouga se imagino lo peor, por un momento penso que kagome habia perdido al bebe, pues el mismo habia sentido el olor a sangre momentos antes….

Kaede: no se preocupen Kagome esta bien. Quiere verte Inuyasha.

Kouga: como esta el bebe?... si ya esta bien entonces me la llevare.

Kaede: no creo que sea recomendable tuvo un sangramiento pequeño y el bebe esta delicado, asi que no debe agitarse mucho… por los momentos ella quiere ver a Inuyasha...

A kouga le hirvio la sangre al escuchar que kagome queria ver a inuyasha, quizo entrar violentamente a la cabaña pero el hanyou lo jalo de un brazo

Inuyasha: no seas tonto kouga, yo no se que paso entre ustedes, pero no dejare que le hagas daño a kagome, hoy pude ver el miedo que ella sentia hacia ti

Kouga: eso no es problema tuyo!

Inuyasha: si lo es por que yo quiero mucho a kagome

Kouga: pues ella es mi mujer y no quiero que te le acerques!

Inuyasha: no seas tonto kouga o ¿acaso quieres que ella pierda al bebe? Entrare a hablar con ella haber que quiere y luego entraras tu cuando ella este mejor recuerda que ella no debe agitarse.

Kouga se resigno y dejo que inuyasha entrara a la cabaña. dentro inuyasha pudo ver a kagome, sango se retiro pues kagome en vozbaja le pidio que se fuera, sesentocon laspocas fuerzas que tenia inuyasha se sento junto a ella y ella repentinamente lo abrazo, el se separo bruscamente de ella.

Inuyasha: kagome que haces estas loca?

Kagome: -Sonrojada y algo confundida- yo lo siento, no lo ize de mala intencion...

Inuyasha: -sonrio levemente, al recordar que kagome no sabia mucho de las costumbres de los youkai- trankila pequeña, tu no sabes por que eso es malo...

Kagome volvio a abrazarlo y a llorar en su pecho, el la abrazo protectoramente, podia sentir que su olor era diferente estaba mesclado con el de kouga y eso no le agradaba mucho, pero ella lo necesitaba y el estaria alli para ella.

kagome: Inuyasha... porfavor.. permiteme viajar denuevo a tu lado...

Inuyasha: lo siento Kagome, pero eso no es posible, tu debes ir con kouga...

Kagome: pero inuyasha porfavor... yo no quiero ir con el...

Inuyasha¿Kagome que pasa¿por que le tienes tano miedo a Kouga?

Kagome: ...es..es que... inuyasha.. Kouga me obligo a estar con el... el se aprovecho de mi...

Inuyasha: Kagome de que hablas.. yo no comprendo...

Kagome: kouga me violo... me izo su mujer a la fuerza..

Kagome rompio en llanto nuevamente, Inuyasha sintio como la rabia lo invadia, deseaba matar a kouga en ese preciso momento, estuvo alli con la chica hasta que esta se calmo y decidio descansar un poco, el sin embargo tenia un asunto que solucionar... al salir de la cabaña lo primero que izo fue darle un puñetazo a kouga que se habia acercado a preguntarle por su mujer..

Kouga¿que te sucede perro sarnozo?- le grito a inuyasha al levantarse del piso, en donde lo habia dejado el golpe que le dio el hanyou

Inuyasha: por respeto a kagome te digo que vallamos a otro sitio

ambos salieron de la aldea aguantando las ganas de darse una paliza cada uno, cuando llegaron a un lugar retirado del bosque, mucho mas alla del pozo que comunicaba las epoca de kagome con el sengoku. Cuando Inuyasha penso estar lo suficientemente alejado de la aldea ataco nuevamente a kouga. estuvieron peleando mucho tiempo, durante la batalla inuyasha solo reclamos a Kouga sobre lo que le habia echo a kagome. cuando ambos estaban ya muy mal heridos Inuyasha tuvo la oportunidad perfecta... kouga se descuido y el estava a punto de acabar con la vida del lobo, eso era lo que mas deseaba en ese momento hacerlo pagar por el sufrimiento de kagome...


	8. buscandote todo solo por el cachorro

disculpenme por tardarme tanto en actualizar es que estoy alo ocuopada ultimamente. gracias a kienes me han dejado reviews.

* * *

... kouga se descuido y el estava a punto de acabar con la vida del lobo, eso era lo que mas deseaba en ese momento hacerlo pagar por el sufrimiento de kagome... pero justo alli se detuvo, no sabia si kagome amaba a kouga o si aun le daria una oportunidad de reparar sus errores, aparte ahora que kagome era la mujer de kouga no podria serlo de mas nadie aunque kouga muriera, el ya la habia marcado. inuyasha se alejo de el y guardo su espada, lo miro con odio y se volteo

inuyasha: ve con kagome y mas te vale que aprendas a respetarla, por que si no yo mismo te matare, ire por ella y cuidare de su bebe como si fuese mio.

kouga solo se quedo callado y se fue de alli, su orgullo estaba por el piso, esa tonta mujer nuevamente se burlaba de el all querer ver a inuyasha, y ese hibrido por poco lo vence, camino hasta el rio, esta ves si habia selido herido, quiso curar esas heridas, con la rabia que le hervia la sangre, no quiso ir de inmediato a ver a kagome por que el podria hacerle daño, y no era que no quisiera ir por hacerle daño a ella, era por el cachorro que ella esperaba, era su hijo y no queria hacerle daño, o almenos eso lo hacia pensar su orgullo.

Casi al anochecer regreso a la aldea donde vivia la anciana que habia curado a kagome, entro a la cabaña sin pedir permiso, vio a sango y a la anciana, pero no vio a su mujer, siguio el rastro de ella furioso esperando encontrarla con inuyasha, su aroma lo guio a un lugar, el pozo que se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea, recordo que por ahi la chica se comunicaba con su epoca, y sin dudarlo salto.

Gracias a los fragmentos de la perla que traia consigo pudo pasar a la epoca de kagome. sintio una extraña sensacion al caer en el pozo, penso que no habia servido de nada, de un salto salio del pozo, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que si habia podido pasar a la epoca de kagome, todo era muy extraño, vio a su alrededor y vio esa cabaña tan extraña (la casa de kagome) puso percivir el olor de kagome dentro. corrio hasta alla, con el permiso de quien ella se habia ido a esa epoca? eso solo pensaba el lobo, entro en la casa y tiro la puerta con fuerza, el pequeño souta que estaba adentro solo pudo gritar y asustarse por la sorpresa, kouga no le izo caso, si ubiera querido lo ubiera matado, al fin de cuentas era un macho que se encontraba en los territorios donde se encontraba su mujer, pero kouga solo estaba interesado en encontrar a su mujer en ese momento subio las escaleras y entro al cuarto de donde salia el olor de kagome, entro alli y el lugar estaba lleno del olor de ella, dentro se encontraba kagome acostada en la cama, a lado una señora, que kouga pudo saber que era la madre de kagome y en una silla mas alla una chica que vestia parecido a kagome cuando el la conocio, era blanca de cabello castaño muy claro y un poco mas arriba de los hombros y ojos de color miel, de la estatura de kagome kisas un poco mas alta, vestia con una falda roja de colegio, y una camisa blanca con rojo tambien de colegio, tenia guindando en el cuello... la perla de shikon completa... pero como era eso posible se pregunto kouga, el tenia unos fragmentos y habia perccivido que inuyasha tenia otros...

kagome: al percibir la presencia de kouga en la habitacion se asusto mucho, no sabia de que era capas él, solo pudo susurrar su nombre.- kouga...

kouga: kagome - la miro con cara de molestia y echo un gruñido...

kagome: mama porfavor pueden retirarse un momento es que necesito hablar con kouga

la madre de kagome y la otra chica salieron de la habitacion, la madre antes de salir le echo una especie de sonrisa de bienvenida a kouga que este no supo entender.

kagome se encontraba muy asustada, el panico en ella lo pudo notar el por su olor, esto lo iso sonreir maliciosamente, se acerco hacia la cama y subio a esta, se coloco de cuatro patas sobre kagome, la chica, parecia adivinar sus intenciones, el la beso con fuerza, mientras con una de sus garras rompia la pijama de kagome, y arrancaba el pantalon de ella, intento introducir uno de sus dedos en ella, pero la chica lo detuvo, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas le suplico que no... el alparecer no le haria caso...

kagome: porfavor... aunke sea no lo hagas por mi, perohaslo por el bebe porfavor... -

kouga se detuvo se recosto junto a ella y la abrazo por la cintura, hundio su rostro en el delicado cuello de la chica y con una mano areto uno de sus senos, para luego kedarse dormido profundamente junto al cuerpo desnudo de su mujer


End file.
